


重生之我在曼城当教练

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 19岁的巴萨与西班牙中场新星佩普·瓜迪奥拉一觉醒来，发现他秃了【划掉】重生成了49岁的、在2020年已经退役执教多年的曼城主帅
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp, past Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	重生之我在曼城当教练

**Author's Note:**

> 《重生之我在巴萨踢后腰》的镜像另一视角，两篇文有联系  
> cp渣瓜，鸟瓜前任提及

【0】  
足球世界最恐怖的事是什么？  
点球大战被淘汰，被逆转，被绝杀，被梅西罚去跑圈并被老大哥登贝莱监督不能上steam，etc。  
以上加个总和再翻个倍，大概就是19岁的巴萨与西班牙中场新星佩普·瓜迪奥拉目前的心理阴影面积。  
一觉醒来发现自己身处一个黑暗的、完全陌生的环境，一个隐隐约约只看得出身材高大的男人走进来，就在瓜迪奥拉怀疑自己是不是遭遇了什么入室抢劫绑架事件，伸手从床头柜上拿起自己的手机——那不是他的手机，但是人脸识别解锁屏幕又确乎表示了那就是他的手机——他几乎要拨出去报警电话的时候，进入卧室的男人开了口，“你醒了，佩普？”  
这声音真的有点耳熟，瓜迪奥拉把壁灯打开——尤尔根·克洛普？  
  
克洛普觉察出了瓜迪奥拉浑身散发的生人勿近的气场——任何人被这么死死地盯着都会觉得哪里不对，“你还好吗，佩普？”  
“这里是哪？”瓜迪奥拉的声音倒是听起来和昨天没有什么差别，但是语气明显急躁了许多，以及，此时瓜迪奥拉说的是西班牙语，“你为什么要把我绑架到这里？”  
“抱歉？”克洛普完全听不懂瓜迪奥拉在说什么，同时也毫不理解瓜迪奥拉究竟为什么一觉睡醒突然开始说起了西班牙语。  
大概意识到了克洛普和他的交流可能存在语言障碍，瓜迪奥拉打开自己手机打算找个语音翻译，然后发现了问题——他的手，怎么看都不像是属于19岁的年轻人的手。他顺手打开了照相机切到了前置摄像头，然后差点把手机摔到地上。  
“佩普？”克洛普走到了他的面前，“你到底怎么了？”  
瓜迪奥拉深吸了一口气——手机上的时间仍然是他应该醒来的时间，但自己却不是昨天的模样，这不是一个哲学问题，而是一夜变老、以及变秃这种电影里才出现的剧情，竟然真的出现在了自己身上。  
  
【1】  
感谢这个世界并没有退化的科技树，瓜迪奥拉还能通过翻译软件和克洛普顺利交流。他跟克洛普其实并不算熟，但克洛普确实是他目之所及唯一的人，“我大概并不属于这个世界。”  
“这个世界？”克洛普重复了一下翻译软件给出的用词，“那么你是？”  
“我还是我，佩普·瓜迪奥拉，比他，我是说这具身体，要年轻，年轻多少我并不知道，在我的世界里我19岁。”  
“那就是年轻30岁了，也就是，”克洛普简单算了一下，“你是1990年的佩普因为某种原因来到了未来？”  
“不，不是，我就是现在的我，我记得我昨天睡着了，今天醒来就在这里了，时间并没有错，可以排除一觉睡醒失去三十年记忆这种。”瓜迪奥拉拿起自己的手机，“不管怎样我应该和Leo说一声。”  
“Leo？Leo Messi？”  
瓜迪奥拉点点头，“他是我的主教练，我的老师。”  
克洛普缓缓地摇了摇头，“我明白你并不是这个世界的佩普了，在这个世界里，梅西是你的球员。并且他现在仍然是巴萨的球员，巴萨的队长。”  
瓜迪奥拉惊诧地看着克洛普，“Leo是我的球员？”  
“曾经是，在2008年到2012年，你作为巴萨的主帅赢得了很多很多的奖杯，他也在你的麾下惊艳了世界。”  
事实上在瓜迪奥拉的记忆中，2008到2012年的巴萨确实是属于梅西的时代，作为教练的梅西的时代，那时候他还在拉玛西亚的青训梯队中，看着那支称得上加泰每个孩子偶像的队伍如何赢得一个接一个的冠军。  
但是现在，克洛普告诉他说，这个世界也有类似的一段往事，甚至更多，而这个世界里这份荣耀的创造者，是他自己？  
他沉默了片刻，“那后来呢？在我的世界里，你是利物浦的主教练，那在这个世界里，我们应该也是在英超认识的？”  
“在这个世界里我也是利物浦主教练，但我们认识得更早，在德国，”照顾19岁的瓜迪奥拉的心理接受程度，克洛普有意简略了他们如何认识这部分，“这个世界的你在13-16年执教拜仁慕尼黑，16年到现在，曼城。”  
“在我的记忆里13-16年的拜仁慕尼黑主教练也是Leo，而16年到现在的曼城教练——这里的伊万·拉基蒂奇现在在哪里？”  
“在巴萨踢球，他是你们世界的曼城主帅——你才19岁，是在巴萨一线队踢球？巴萨4号。”  
瓜迪奥拉点点头，这个世界的瓜迪奥拉的经历，在他的世界里有一部分可以对应梅西，而另一部分则对应了拉基蒂奇，而这个世界又保留了一部分跟他的世界相同的元素，比如同样的利物浦主教练克洛普。  
冷静了一些，瓜迪奥拉回想着在他的那个世界里最珍视的人们，也许有人他可以求助——“那么，这个世界是否有若泽·穆里尼奥的存在？他是否在切尔西？”  
他在自己世界的恋人，在这个世界，究竟是和自己一起变老，抑或仍旧是他那个世界的年纪？  
“切尔西已经是过去式了，他现在执教托特纳姆热刺，是你下一场比赛的对手。”  
这信息量大到瓜迪奥拉原地宕机了片刻。  
克洛普对瓜迪奥拉有着极不对等的了解，“如果你想要联系他的话，我有他的号码，如果你自己找不到这个世界的你保存他的联系方式。”  
“那还是算了，”克洛普不用说得太明白瓜迪奥拉也知道，这个世界的他不可能和穆里尼奥还保持着恋爱关系，在他完全不知道这些年发生了什么的时候，联系穆里尼奥也只能是互相无法理解，“若泽也不是神秘学专家，解决不了这种玄学情形。”  
然而瓜迪奥拉也不知道这种玄学情形该如何解决，而在玄学情形解决之前，他就是这个世界的佩普·瓜迪奥拉，不能逃避，不能躲闪，摆在他面前的是一个并不算熟悉的俱乐部，从没有踢过的联赛，他的执教“首秀”会面对他不知道为什么分手的前男友，他和穆里尼奥做过对手，在2017-18赛季的欧冠赛场，他在对阵切尔西的欧冠第二回合出场了十几分钟，但他完全没有遇到过作为主教练的穆里尼奥。  
这感觉还真有些挑战，或者说，很大的挑战。  
眼看着瓜迪奥拉的表情渐渐带上了一丝兴奋，想来已经接受了这个玄学的现实，克洛普看了看表，“抱歉，我必须出发了，利物浦的比赛在下午场。”  
“那你快去吧，抱歉耽误你这么久。”瓜迪奥拉这才突然想起好像他也不知道自己在哪里，不过地理位置倒是可以谷歌定位一下，但是，“对了我最后一个问题，这里是你的家里？还是我的家里？”  
“我们的。”克洛普微笑着，“这里在柴郡，你的钥匙在那边桌子上，也有指纹锁你的右手食指就能开。你大概也不熟去曼城训练基地的路，最好还是联系俱乐部来接你一下吧，并且，英格兰的右舵车你也未必开得惯。”  
  
【2】  
好的，对于这个家的归属以及三十年后自己的感情生活问题，还是等克洛普回来再说。现在的当务之急是，三十年后自己究竟是什么执教风格，如何才能当好曼城主教练。  
这个事情说难也难，说不难也不难，资深FM玩家佩普·瓜迪奥拉如是说。  
他这个年纪的球员当然热爱FM，FIFA，实况这类游戏，瓜迪奥拉在书房里找到了笔记本电脑，密码多少都有点规律，试一试就出来了，然后结论是——  
没有steam，我的老年生活是有多无趣。  
等待FM下载的过程中，瓜迪奥拉浏览了一下自己相关的这个世界的新闻，大致是这样的，瓜迪奥拉和尤文图斯的绯闻——联想到他那个世界里，曼城主帅拉基蒂奇与尤文无休无止的各种消息，对应到这个世界他自己身上似乎是可以理解的。也许这意味着至少目前这段时间线也许是他与拉基蒂奇的对换？  
似乎是为了应证他的这个猜想，他顺手搜了下拉基蒂奇，以及巴萨的消息，映入眼帘的大概是：拉基蒂奇和尤文图斯的绯闻，特尔施特根有可能不续约转会尤文图斯——意甲霸主未免也太恋恋不舍，跨越世界仍在追逐同一人。  
但他几乎立刻发现了拉基蒂奇与他不可能是简单地身份对换，单只一条，他是刚刚升入一线队的青训球员，而这个时候的拉基蒂奇在巴萨已进入了第六年，而且就算能有所参考，他其实也根本不知道现在会发生什么，他对那个世界的记忆也只到昨晚入睡前，要去哪里知道今天的那个世界又发生了什么？  
所以，穿越到未来的优势，大概是探索过去，比如，他和穆里尼奥之间到底发生了什么？他与克洛普又是如何开始？  
  
【3】  
总算结束了一天的训练，曼城球员有些惊讶于瓜迪奥拉的安静，亚马逊纪录片里的自己遥遥鼓励着他，作为他们的教练你必须知道所有，未来的自己在all or nothing中的形象与他对梅西的记忆重叠了起来，他让自己看起来像一切尽在掌控之中，顺便再清清嗓子表示自己不太说得出话，“你们做得不错。”  
日常的训练有助教安排，没有那么需要瓜迪奥拉的亲力亲为，但训练结束的时候他仍然感到无比疲惫，这个年纪的自己究竟是怎么坚持做了这么多年教练的？  
难怪他都秃了。  
他百分之百确定自己不存在意识上属于自己但是保留有49岁自己的情况，因此他并不知道这个世界的自己家在哪里，于是在以“身体不适”缺席了新闻发布会后，他原路返回了他醒来的地方，被克洛普称之为“他们的”家里。  
不完全出乎他意料的，克洛普已经在屋里等着。  
“我不太放心你一个人在这里。”  
“祝贺你的又一场胜利。”  
两人同时说道。  
利物浦与南安普顿的比赛是这轮英超的第一场，下午的时间段他还在训练，但是听教练组提了一句争冠对手的比赛结果。在他的世界里利物浦这赛季的联赛战绩是辉煌的，而在这里显然也是如此。  
“所以，”瓜迪奥拉坐在沙发另一端，“你说这里属于你和这个世界的我，但你过来是因为不太放心我，也就是我们平常其实并不住在一起吧？”  
克洛普似乎在思索他应该怎么回答这个问题，“我们当初都认为住在一起反而没有必要，但要每次见面都得去曼彻斯特或者利物浦也不算方便，所以在柴郡买下了这间别墅。”  
“没有必要？”瓜迪奥拉彻底对这个世界的自己与克洛普的关系产生了困惑，考虑到他也在一段热恋中，虽然客观上巴塞罗那与伦敦的距离让他们没办法常在一起，但他们总是没有条件创造条件地见面——由此提供的big6与巴萨新星的传闻几乎是英媒大小报纸的狂欢时刻。  
他的瓜迪奥拉给他讲过一些自己的往事，虽然不可能事无巨细面面俱到，但他总也并非一无所知，这让克洛普在面对一个更年轻的瓜迪奥拉时有了不少技巧，比如把一些过于复杂、与面前人所通常身处的情况差距过大的事一笔带过，“我们都是教练，没有那么多时间留给谈情说爱的，何况还在同一个联赛执教，每赛季要参与几个相同的赛事。”  
瓜迪奥拉可以理解这个，“那么昨天是你们约定好的见面的日子？”  
“倒也不算，他说自己来这里找东西。”  
“找东西？我早上翻过一遍这里根本没放什么独一无二到只能过来拿的东西，他总不至于为了拿个笔记本电脑过来一趟吧。”瓜迪奥拉一本正经地分析起了本世界自己的心理，“而且我看过新闻，联赛落后，联赛杯踢得也不好，这时候他如果不在家疯狂回看联赛杯那场比赛的话，只能说明他认为在这里有他想要得到的——”他突然不再说话，看向了克洛普，这个世界的自己，真的如此喜欢他吗？  
喜欢到，他会在阶段性的小挫折的时候向对方去寻求依靠，或是共鸣？  
克洛普静静地看着他，或者说，似乎是在看着他却又不是，其实，瓜迪奥拉想，他说自己是来找东西的，那克洛普呢，又是用了什么理由出现在这里？  
这个时空的自己的爱情故事还真是有意思。  
  
【4】  
第二天克洛普已经进入了冬歇的假期，而热刺与曼城的比赛是这一轮的最后一场，瓜迪奥拉还需要去接着带训练，他起来的时候，克洛普正坐在餐桌旁回看热刺与曼城的赛前发布会，早餐摆在桌上，克洛普抬头看了他一眼，大概是能看出他仍然是穿越者而非这个世界的瓜迪奥拉本人，“早，你没去新闻发布会真是太遗憾了。”  
“我要去了说什么——先生们，我对我所有球员的了解基本和你们差不多都是在看报道，对对手的看法？我和对手主帅正在谈恋爱，但对手主帅可能认为我们已经分手了？”  
“记者们会感谢你提供了比比赛还精彩的新闻的，人们都喜欢这样的故事，敌对的球队，与曾经互相欣赏的主教练，罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事永远不过时。”  
“也包括他和你？”  
“也许。”  
瓜迪奥拉坐到克洛普对面，“关于他，不是，这个我，曾对你说过多少以前的事？媒体不知道的那种。”  
克洛普从笔记本前抬头，“你想知道的没多少。”  
“你怎么又知道我想知道什么了？”  
“不然呢？难不成你想知道曼城更衣室吗？”克洛普合上笔记本，“十年前的事情了，我知道或者不知道也改变不了什么，他想告诉我的时候再说吧。”  
瓜迪奥拉拿叉子折磨了一会儿香肠，本着好奇的精神他昨晚把相关的事情搜了搜，2倍速拉进度条看了几场比赛，感觉宛如看了场没头没尾的电影，中间剧情也错过了太多，让他再好奇都共情不起来。  
大概是看他吃完饭从折磨香肠变成了折磨盘子，克洛普忍不住提醒了一句，“你是不是差不多该去训练了。”  
瓜迪奥拉放下叉子，“我真习惯不了英超这个训练时间。”  
“你有的是时间适应，反正我也没事儿，要不我送你？”  
瓜迪奥拉别有深意地看了他一眼，试图传达“要打算弥补等正主回来再补，毕竟我年轻铁石心肠不为所动”的含义，“我看你纯粹也是想给媒体搞个大新闻。”  
  
等他再一天进行了FM的现实实践后回到家里，克洛普似乎不在，“尤尔根？”他四处找了找，最终找到了在阳台上喝酒的克洛普。  
“你有话想对他说，为什么不直接对他说呢？”瓜迪奥拉站在他身后，突然出声。  
“你知道我想说什么？”克洛普放下酒杯。  
“不知道，但当局者迷，旁观者清。”  
两天看你怎么透过我看另一个人猜也能猜到了好吗。  
抛开瓜迪奥拉自己内心的吐槽，他得承认一点，三十年后的他跟他肯定有些思路上相通的地方，比如说，虽然他不完全能共情和若泽分手时的心情，但他能想象，假如因为皇萨、或者其他立场上的纷争导致他们放手，那么拜仁与多特、曼城与利物浦，他再遇到一个和他作为对手的人，他还会再有去毫无保留地爱一次的勇气吗？  
“我去给你拿个杯子吧，做教练总还是有点好处的，不是吗？”  
他当然会爱上克洛普，在克洛普找杯子的时候，他想。理想主义者天生飞蛾扑火般地彼此吸引，又在这个本就不可能给理想主义以栖息之处的世界里相依为命。在他看到的过去的新闻里，两个球队的纠葛远不如他们两人之间的温和，百分曼城欧战出局，一分之差失之交臂，但他们两人却并没有过越界的指责和捕风捉影的讥讽，若有若无的心理战也算是点到为止，但最终他们还是走到了一起。  
只是这一次也许是瓜迪奥拉的不敢走近与克洛普沉默的若即若离，最终让他们彼此守望，这不是燃尽了彼此的一团火，而若一方还在燃烧着，另一方也会散发着光和热。  
克洛普回来倒好了酒递给他，“利物浦的啤酒不如德国的，倒是这些红酒还不错。”  
“你还没有回答我的问题，”瓜迪奥拉抱着酒杯，“就当我好奇吧，你为什么不说呢？”  
“你三十年后的想法，不会和你现在一样的，时间常有改变，等你到你自己的三十年后时也许能明白。”  
我看不像，瓜迪奥拉没说出来，如果没有在这个世界的粗浅考古，以他自己的记忆，他对克洛普的前半个多特时代都没有太深的印象，克洛普是不是年轻时候轰轰烈烈爱过老了开始变得佛系了，他无从考据，只是直觉觉得，深情总似无情。  
“如果，”瓜迪奥拉尝了一口后放下了酒杯，看着克洛普，“如果我会按照他，我的意思是，这个世界的我，的人生经历成为曼城主教练，也许我也会遇到一个像你一样难缠的对手，他会是我的世界里三十年后的那位利物浦主教练，也许其实我现在就认识他，也许并没有，但我期待遇到他，到那时候曼城利物浦赛后、或者如果更早的话在德国，我会请他喝一杯酒。”  
克洛普很好，却并不属于他的故事里的一部分，他的世界也一定也会为他准备一个人，与他亦敌亦友，他将之视为一个他与自己世界的秘密约定，一个必然将赴之约，他期待着谜底揭晓的那一天，那将是属于他的故事的开始。  
那不会是这个世界的佩普·瓜迪奥拉与尤尔根·克洛普的故事，但也足够令他期待这个未来之约。  
  
【5】  
19岁的瓜迪奥拉做了一个很长很长的梦，在梦里他遇见了三十年后的自己，准确的说，是2020年已经退役执起教鞭的自己。教练催人老，古人诚不我欺。  
“我要重新考虑一下退役后当教练这件事，”19岁的瓜迪奥抱怨道，“难怪你都秃了。”  
“但我要感谢你，我一直以为我如果在这时候还是球员而不是教练的话，我并不是个好球员，但你做的不错。”  
“你后悔吗？”瓜迪奥拉有很多话想要问这个比自己年长了三十岁的异世界自己，最终却只是简略成了这一句。  
是爱情，也不只是爱情。这么多年的经历，有完美有不完美，有勋章亦有遗憾，他所窥见的也只不过是惊鸿掠影，其中细节也只有眼前人方才知晓。  
“你看到了未来的世界，你后悔吗？”更为年长的瓜迪奥拉反问。  
19岁的佩普摇摇头，“我不知道，我已经看到一个不圆满的结果，但我不知道为什么会这样，哪里做错了。”  
“不圆满”，他还是挑出了爱情，他见过了克洛普，也许他对他们的关系认识比眼前人都深刻，但那不属于他，而属于他的那部分故事，他仍无法理清脉络，如何走向终点。  
“我不后悔，”30年后的瓜迪奥拉说道，“从来不曾，快乐或者痛苦，我都接受。”  
他看着年长的自己，人生不如意者十之八九，他无缘得知这一切是因何而成，却知道这一路而来，荣耀、勋章、遗憾、决裂、压力、依靠，这都是这个在2020年49岁的自己来时的路与他所爱过的人。  
但这会是他自己的未来吗？  
“我一定会成为你吗？”他问。  
“你或许是过去的我，但我不一定会是未来的你。”  
更年长的自己其实并不能改变过去的自己，但是他可以尝试着去走向一个新的未来。19岁的瓜迪奥拉有19岁的爱情，49岁的瓜迪奥拉也会有49岁的选择。但如若未来的自己不后悔，他才有坚持下去的意义。  
“其实他挺好的，我也理解你的选择，”他在这一刻下定了决心，“也谢谢你告诉我的坚持会有意义，无论如何，我会尽力一试。”  
  
【6】  
足球世界最恐怖的事是什么？  
对49岁的曼城主教练瓜迪奥拉来说，“恐怖”一词大概早已与他无关，但怀着“究竟怎么才能回到自己的时空去指挥曼城与热刺的比赛”入睡，一觉醒来发现自己终于又回到了柴郡的别墅里，瓜迪奥拉忍不住感叹了一句，“谢天谢地，希望还赶得上联赛。”  
“你并没有睡美人一样一觉睡到比赛日，还有几天准备联赛呢，佩普。”  
几天？瓜迪奥拉顺手从床头柜上拿起了手机，时间仍然是他上次在这个世界入睡的后一天，另一时空的两天记忆，仿佛就只是他的一个梦罢了。  
“尤尔根，”瓜迪奥拉试探着问，“你有没有梦到什么神奇的、不那么科学的事？”  
“什么类型的不科学？我们都生活在一个球迷的FM存档中这种？”  
“那一定是狂热利物浦球迷的FM存档。”  
“也许吧，希望他的存档里今天这场比赛也会有好运。”克洛普已经穿好了外套，“早餐在餐桌上，我先走了，或许我也做了一个太长的梦起得有些晚了。”  
“尤尔根，”瓜迪奥拉叫住了他，“比赛结束你还会回来吗？这场比赛完利物浦就进入冬歇期了吧。”  
英超历史上的第一个两周冬歇期，曼城与利物浦恰好错开了一周，在瓜迪奥拉的印象中两人似乎从未谈过这个问题。  
“我会的，这场比赛结束以及冬歇期的时候都会。”  
“那，晚上见。  
“我不会祝福利物浦，但我祝你好运，尤尔根。”  
  
【尾声】  
瓜迪奥拉抱着笔记本走过来坐在沙发上，顺带看了一眼克洛普那边的笔记本屏幕，利物浦的年轻人们已经开始了热身，“这场比赛不是说没有信号源直播？”说着一边打开了刚结束的热刺比赛继续逐帧研究，一边自然地靠在克洛普身上，“也是，再没有信号源也不能让你们主教练看不到。投屏到电视上吧，正好我也观察一下敌情。”  
“你放心，”克洛普把足总杯的信号投影好，伸手搂住了靠在他身上的瓜迪奥拉，“虽然知道我怎么排阵都有你的全部支持，但我是不会带着今天这个U23阵容4月份在伊蒂哈德跟你约会的。”  
“那可真遗憾，我以为我还是能让你做出什么色令智昏的事儿的。”  
“也不是不行，反正我想要的东西也在你那儿。”克洛普低头吻了瓜迪奥拉一下，“要不我也试试？”

**Author's Note:**

> 重生的思路感谢阿银 @SpadeJack ~在阿银的我给82踢中场的基础上，产生了异世界梅瓜反过来的师生关系，以及异世界瓜伊万的身份对换  
> 以纯粹的跟着瓜的视角而论，本篇的第5节和鸟瓜篇的第14节是同一段剧情的不同视角，本篇第5节后应该接的是鸟瓜篇的第15节的尾声，鸟瓜那篇的第14节后接的是这篇的第6节和尾声。其实这个系列的基本思路是在49瓜穿19瓜的鸟瓜线上达成渣瓜HE，而在19瓜穿49瓜的渣瓜线上达成鸟瓜HE  
> 穿越重生，或者泛指一切已知未来向看过去的对过去探讨，其实是个复杂的话题，鸟瓜线中在我尝试了经常写的“为了不紊乱时空而不能改变过去”之外的另一种无法改变过去——节点事件本质上有其内在因由，单纯节点事件的改变本无意义，但某种意义上鸟瓜线又可以算作改变过去引发的改变未来，因为真正能影响这个世界未来的是这个世界更年轻的瓜，而他的决心，一部分来自于另一个世界的自己的释然与不后悔，即使经历过决裂，仍然不后悔最初的心动，若未来无悔，年轻瓜对于爱情的坚持就是有意义的  
> 渣瓜线本质上是一个年轻瓜的未来探索中把这世界自己卖的干干净净的故事，渣其实打动了年轻瓜，但他同样明白这是这个世界不坦诚的渣瓜的故事的一部分，而非他自己的，他与三十年后那位利物浦主帅的故事，才是属于那个世界年轻瓜迪奥拉的未来之约  
> 另外本篇有一个true ending，19瓜本着熟悉曼城众人的精神打开FM19开档曼城，然后沉迷游戏玩了两天，全剧终  
> 本篇还有一个因为我记错时间导致的时间操作，现实中利物浦与南安普顿的比赛应当是2月1日而非文中的1月31日


End file.
